


The Spark In Our Souls

by Aversa



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Human, Hurt, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aversa/pseuds/Aversa
Summary: "You wanted to control it."Your life changed by 180 degrees, you knew it somehow when you heard it. How he spoke to you.How drastically this would change your life ...you were not aware of ... not at this time. Not at this moment, but you would never regret it."... but you can not control who you love."[Optimus Prime x Human Reader]





	1. Prologue: Change the Reality

****

10 Years earlier  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**10:00 AM**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, look, there comes the freak." The ugly laughter of the boy underlined the exclamation when he pointed his finger at you, the laughter of his water carriers joined him. You walked on without a word and sat down in the canteen in a empty corner. Without words, you puted the muddy broth in your mouth. You were already used to being exposed to the laughter of the people, three more girls sat down to you.  
"Just don´t listen to these idiots," said the blonde of the Three laughing. "Yes, these are all stupid rumors," agrees the other . Not a bit changed the expression in your monotonous looking face. Perhaps you could have been happy that somebody was talking to you at all in this school. But these three weren´t your friends , not after you recognized that it was only the money of your family which made them so attached to you.  
  
  
"Jerks ...", you whispered so softly that it went down in the noise of the cafeteria. _'Last year they did not forget my birthday'_ . Yes, right, today was your birthday but as every year it was just a day. Just a day like everyone else.  
"What did you say?" One of the three seemed to have heard your whisper. You ignored the question, today you really didn´t to mess with them. "You know ... these rumors you'd her voices in your head ..." the dark-haired simply continued, regardless of how you taught her that you don´t wanted to talk. "... total nonsense !".  
  
  
It was not. You heard them, these voices. Since you did touch this artifact. ..They spoke a foreign language, and yet you understood them. They did not speak to you. They were talking to each other. Fighting, quick action. That it was over... and...about a never-ending war. But not today. Now you were alone in your thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
**01:25 PM**  
  
  
  
"____! Wait!"  
  
  
After the bell rang, you were immediately stormed out to escape the roaring noise of the crowds. One of them had followed you. One of your former mobs. His name was Dani. That's what you did believe at least.  
  
  
"____, I wanted, -", he was cut off.  
"Go away Dani!" One of your three false friends cried out. You and one of them shared the same way home.  
  
  
"Wa , - I Could tell you the same thing. Lickspittle!“  
  
  
"Leave her in alone!"  
  
  
"Shut up! I just wanted to apologize. What I did some time ago wasn´t nice. I do not know what you're hearing in your head....or if you even hear something ... but ... ", his gaze was full of honest remorse as he looked up at you and a rare feeling came over you. "... I was stupid to do the same as the others and to... annoy you."  
  
  
You stared at him in surprise. You were somehow ... relieved. That he did not understand, but tried to show understanding.  
  
  
"Of course, she does not hear voices! You jackass!", The girl barked again at him and you noticed something inside of you. A wall that should protect you, now falling into pieces.  
  
  
"But I do!", You now heard your own low voice and the anger swill up in you. "They are in my head, they are talking to each other." Your voice grew louder with every word.  
  
  
Horror was to be read in her face. "But,-"  
  
  
_"No,"_ you are taking a dangerous step towards her. "You just play to be my friend and make you the imagination that you know what I think! What I want! ", You did not even notice that you came closer and you build up before her. "That's a lie ...leave me .... _just_ leave me alone!"  
  
  
A brief moment of silence came in, where you jerked back, horrified by yourself. Quickly you turned and ran home.  
  
Injured and confused. You were not that type person. Where you?  
  
  
  
But when you entered the sterile, white house, it was empty and dark.They were both not there. Not yet. Your father was certainly still in the laboratory to investigate finds of excavation and your mother in the office. You were not keen on the two of them coming back. It was never nice when the two were together. Never.  
  
  
Still completely confused about the previous outbreak, you moved around and went to the garage. You wanted to forget what happened. There, in a small room next to the big garage, you always screwed on something. Your father's excavations did not interest you ... but machines! They fascinated you. Already in elementary school you had started to learn how to assemble them, repair them.  
  
  
You just enjoyed sitting there. To forget the stress and the reality… alone with yourself for a few hours. Until the late evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
**23:00 PM**  
  
  
  
  
Your parents were still not back, but that was normal. Sure, it was not a special day. You got up and went upstairs to getting you bed ready. While you were cleaning your teeth you were listening.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
You still heard nothing. It worried you, you did hear it ...or them every day. Only today ... nothing but silence.  
As you rolled in your bed and listening to the silence, you felt a heaviness in you.Something dark, cold, and aching grew slowly in your chest.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
You did not find any peace and couldn´t get rid of the happenings of today. It would change a lot. At least you hoped it would and that scared you.  
How much time had passed when you heard how the door opened below ? You did not know it. It had felt like an eternity. Now there were soft noises and your heart twitched as the door opened a second time. They were back. Your parents.  
You hit the blanket over your head as they began to talk aloud. Suddenly you missed the silence. They screamed to each other. Actually you must be used to it, but you weren´t.  
Probably they were arguing about the present day. Because they had forgotten him because no one had been here with you.  
  
  
_'Keep your mouths shut,´_ you thought.  
  
  
"Just be quiet!"  
  
  
Infinitely lost and alone you held your ears. Again. But the drone went only louder and the heaviness inside you found his way out as the first tear ran down her cheek. "No ..." you whimpered and a sobbing escaped you when you could not stand the pain anymore.  
"No! Why today? Why am I always the one... ", the whisper went under sobbing. Without knowing where to go with yourself or whose fault all this was you were trying to squeeze the pain. To close it in again, but that only made it worse.  
  
  
"Please ... stop fighting. It's not ... it's not worth it ... after all this time. "  
Your body was trembling and you thought you would not calm down today as the fear in you rose.  
  
  
  
**`Do not cry little being. I assure you , you are not alone.´** '  
  
  
  
There was a reverb in you, and it grew louder and clearer. At first you did not want to listen. They should finally keep their mouths shut!  
But slowly you realized that voice, in your head, spoke directly to you .  
"Who ... is there?", Your voice was still completely broken and you tried to stop the flow of tears.  
  
  
  
**`A friend´** '  
  
  
Something in you went quiet and the loneliness drifted away.  
You were not alone. Something changed  
  
  
  
  


######  **And you didn´t know how right you were**

###### 


	2. First Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She seems to be a sort of ... scientist. She can surely be a great help for you . "He looked at him appeasing, in vain

**Ratchets POV**  
  
  
  
  
Quiet some time had passed since the Decepticons were causing trouble, and for almost two weeks this human girl was now on the HQ with them.  
  
  
Concentrated he tapped on the keyboard of their devices.  
  
  
Ratchet had been against the ideo to let her stay, but his friend and leader had obviously disagreed. It was too dangerous to leave ther alone, for her and for the team.  
He knew the reason why he thought so.  
  
  
But the Medic couldn´t explain how this was possible. If she were a Cybertronian he would surely have found a solution to this problem, but he knew little about the human species, and what he knew made him realize just how impossible this phenomenon was.  
  
  
How could it be that she could hear Optimus talking at a great distance, not only him, but also the sounds in his environment? He could hear her in return, but that was no comfort. Not at all.  
  
  
Investigations denied this stubborn thing to him and his pride was too great to begin to study the human race.  
  
  
This did not change his view that she had lost nothing in the base. As long as no one finds out about her ability, no one would find her as long as she were far away from them. As far as he knew, he and Optimus were the only ones who knew about the conection. He did not want to question Optimus' decision, but he did not like it.  
  
  
>"Hey Ratchet, you can get us back now." <  
  
  
Cliffjumpers' voice was clear to hear through the communication system as he asked to open the Groundbridge. He and ____ were at their command acquiering "important" material. "Immediately."  
  
  
Not a minute later, the Groundbridge opened and the red car went through . The girl climbed out of Cliffjumper, but he lingered in his vehicle mode .  
  
  
"You've been away for more than two hours," a simple statement and a little reproach could be heard out of his voice as he eyed the two, while ____ took heavy bags out of the back seat and trunk.  
  
  
"____ just took an eternity to find her stuff," his team mate replied amused and ____ puted the last bag aside.  
  
  
"For sure. And also I was the one who had to race a few rounds around the city. "  
She countered just as playfully, but it was impossible to recognize except for their tone that she was just getting on his sting. Cliffjumper, on the other hand, changed his mode. "Touché," and raised several bags to the door of the room to which she was referring.  
  
  
Yes. There was a room right under the centra platform. Until now, he had been unused. The door was too small for a bot to enter, and humans were usually the rarity. Ratchet watched the scenario for a moment, then turned back towards the monitors.  
  
  
"Where are the others?" She asked. Besides the Medic there had been no one else in the base when they arrived.  
  
  
"They're looking for Energon signatures." Ratchet gave her a cold look. He was sure Cliffjumper had done the same when he "raced-a-few-rounds" . ___ seemed to understand, because she frowned , when she gave the red bot a questioning look. Which confirmed her assumption with an excusing smile.  
  
  
"I Understand."  
  
  
The suspicious looks of the Medic and the girl met briefly, but at the same time parted again.  
  
  
He had no desire to deal with ___, talking to her was virtually impossible as stubborn as she was.  
He did not know what she wanted to do with the stuff in the bags, but he guessed it was some kind of human-thing. With a sensor he still herad how she gave Cliff to understood that she would need some time until she was finished. The door close and Ratchet felt the look of his comrade resting on him.  
  
  
For a moment it was quiet, a way too short moment.  
  
  
"Slightly more icy and the base freezes."  
  
  
Ratchet could not help but roll his eyes. Cliffjumper knew how to express himself to everything. "I don´t know what you're talking about," he replied without turning to him.  
  
  
"You still haven´t accepted her." It was not a question but a statement. The red bot smiled knowingly as Ratchet gave him a look.  
  
"Exactly, I'm still the one with the opinion that she has not lost anything here." His strict voice was clear and clear. Certainly, she could also hear this, but this did not bother him. She knew anyway.

  


 

"She seems to be a sort of ... scientist. She can surely be a great help for you . "He looked at him appeasing, in vain.

  


"Quite a stubborn and self-confident."

  


„There I know someone else.“  
The two of them looked at each other for a filled second before Cliffjumper continued:

  


"Come on Ratchet, she's really nice if you get to know her better."

  


The Medic broke the eye contact. He could not believe that he had thought about it for a moment. Surely what he said to him was true, but this did simply not change facts. Someone from the team tried to reach Ratchet via com and the conversation was terminated.

  


Nevertheless, she was human. Sooner or later this would cause problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support , it means a lot ;3  
> I hope this chapter is somehow clearer.
> 
> SEca


	3. The comforting spell of Energon

**Your POV**

Three weeks had passed since you decided to stay with the Autobots, but it came to you as years.

Thoughtfully, you sat at the desk of your room, almost like the one in your little room next to the garage back home. With a very small wrench you worked on a cylindrical metal object.

When you realized that the bots would reach the earth, you wanted to set off right away. Unfortunately, it was not immediately possible. Years passed before you had the opportunity to get on your way.

If it had not been for your mother, you would have let everything behind you.

But she became ill.

You only noticed after a few seconds that you had stopped working and instead you had startet to knock around with the wrench on the work surface at regular intervals.

Abruptly you interrupted this act and stopped your work as well as the negative thoughts.

As soon as you arrived, the time passed incredibly slowly. For no reason, it almost stood still, even now, when you wiped your hands on an already dirty cloth.

 

Disbelieving you had looked up to them, to a giant species. You had imagined them differently, not more than two meters. They looked so strange, but with the first word that left the mouth of the Prime also just as familiar.  
Probably they also expected to be able to talk with you on eye hight. 

You rose from your chair, you had sat on him for long enough - you had the sense of movement and something new. Without hesitation, you left your room and closed the big iron door. Your eyes stayed on Ratchet, which gave you a brief glance.

He was almost always the first one you saw when you left the door, which he was also most of the time in next proximity to the equipment.  
You knew he didn´t like you, he made it very clear. For a reason he had clearly expressed. But you didn´t find it fair that he behaved like tihs for such a reason. Maybe he would act also like this without this reason, you were not sure.

Fortunately, he was not the only one who was sitting at the center of the base. Bumblebee and Arcee were not far from him.

"Hey."

You simply threw the greeting into the room, so that almost everyone was addressed.

"Hello ____, nice to see you," Arcee replied while Bumblebee gave a friendly sound. It was his way to greet you... at least you thinked so...

"You seem to be pretty busy in there," she added, and smiled slightly. You nodded and looked up again.

"It's very interesting, would you like to see it?" You asked ironically and Bumblebee raised his hands with a calming tone. The two of them were really good souls, not easy but kind-hearted. In particular, Arcee applied to the description `not easy', you had noticed that quickly. Fortunately, you had no problems with each other, this was probably partly due to Cliffjumper who had mediated between you two.

"Where are the others?"  
Optimus could not be very far, you would feel it. The further he moved away from you, the more clearly could you perceive sounds. Sounds he heard. You had noticed that this only worked at a distance when you first tried to find them. Unconscious about their disguise as vehicles, you almost desperate, since you could not contact him.

"Bulkhead and Cliff are still on the road, and we'll be on our way."

Irritated, you pulled your brows together. So they went off again today, nothing new .

"Where?"

Arcee just opened her mouth as a third voice went quicker.

"An energon source not far from here has been excavated by people. We'll save the energon before anyone can get hurt. "

Optimus looked serious as his quiet tone. He looked down to you before his gaze hit Arcee and Bumblebee who was nodding at him.

"I'll accompany you." Your tone showed unequivocally that this was not a question. But only a statement to their knowledge.

"Energon in it´s pure form is a very unstable substance and we do not know how it affects humans."  
You suppressed your slight surprise. It seemed as if he did not want you to come with him. For you this was a good reason to explore this energon - was it a kind of explosive? There was far worse than that, he seemed to feel responsible for your well-being, first of all you were at the base for your protection and probably for their. But you were a grown up womn and in a certain sense responsible for yourself.

"If there are people around the construction zone, I will distract them a while." With a glancing look, you made clear that you had noticed his opinion. You noticed how Arcee raised an eyebrow skeptically at this gesture.

A strange silence broke through the room, which was interrupted by Ratchet who opened the groundbridge.

"Be careful, there could really still be people close by." He had respective your words in the situation before only with sigh, which you had skillfully ignored.

The bots changed their shape and you got into the humming V - Mode of Bumblebee, even though you knew you would not drive you did use the driver 's seat. It was soothing to have the tax in close proximity and besides you do not trust the police in not stoping the car.

Arcee was a motorcycle, and you didn´t like the feeling to ride on an motorcycle.

Of course, you had already driven with Optimus, he was the first with whom you had driven.

The group sat down immediately after you had entered the car.

You've always been so close. Not in a romantic way, not in a peculiar way ... you yourself did not know how. Now where was tangible, substance seemed to separate you. It was probably the distance that hat brought you near to each other. 

 

                                                  _____________________________

 

The place where the workers excavated the energon wasno´t in Nevada. It was in a somewhat overgrown landscape. This was not very comforting when one looked at the machines which encircled everything.  
Finally, a cave was found in a quarrying, one that had been built by workers and excavators. Everything seemed abandoned.

You got out and the bots transformed.

Something was suspicious about the conspicuous calm in this place and you looked around and made a few steps towards the houses. But no one was seen through the little windows.

Meanwhile, the three bots stood in front of the cave. You did not recognize immediately why they did not just enter until you heard Optimus' instructions.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, start to compress the energon."  
The cave was too small for him. Bumblebee just fited through the entrance. Said made a consenting sound and disappeared in the cave. Arcee once more turned to her leader before she followed. "Don´t take to much time"

You were not surprised that he leaved. To the dismantling of Energon, Optimus usually crossed with a trailer, he was probably going to pick it up.

Shortly you looked over to the two who briefly continued to talk and you entered the cave.  
There were hardly any lights, so it was relatively dark. The small vibrations through the steps of your Cybertronian friends awaken in you the worry the cave might collapse.

Behind you, you felt like Arcee caught up to you.

"What does Energon look like?" You asked. You did not know exactly what you were looking for.

"You'll recognize it as soon as you see it," the Femme replied smiling. You had not planned to reply, but you would have had no time when abruptly you stood as Bumblebee did not move a centimeter more. Before you opened your mouth you noticed that the way forked. The people had done a great job.

"We split up," Arcee said.

You followed her while Bumblebee took the other way.

For you, in any situation, was to split up always the last option. Of course, it was so much more practical, but you could not suppress an uncomfortable feeling.  
`Just be glad that you're out of the base. ' You were more excited than you were worried. Finally something to experience again had you urgently needed that. 

In short, you hesitated in your thinking. Depending on the extent to which Optimus removed, your thoughts would no longer be too private.

A bright, blue glow caused your thoughts to fade. Surprised, you solidified and gazed huge, turquoise-blue luminous crystals, which gathered on the side of the cave more and more as you advanced. They were different from anything you had ever seen. Their lights were warm and intense, their charisma soothing and warming. It was almost too comforting.

 

Arcee had not been wrong.

You did not even notice how she looked at you in amusement.

Neither how close you had approached to one of the crystals. Without thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to do so, you stretched out a hand for the glow.

You felt the warmth and wellbeing almost on your skin.

_****_

_**'Don´t!'** _

 

**You would definitely regret it.**

_____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I am not very happy with this chapter. I hope you can understand why - I cann´t.
> 
> Nevertheless. Thank you for reading ;)
> 
> SEca


	4. After Faint

" - again stable."

 

 

"How can this---"

 

 

"It can not."

 

The voices were cut off and only slowly heard clearly. Gradually, your body realized that it was possible to see more than blackness.

When you tried to open your eyes you blinked. You saw bright light and more that you didn´t recognize. Immediately you pinched them together again.

 

Blurred outlines and movements. Completely confused, you tried to orientate. Where are you?

Carefully, you put your upper body on. It felt as if you had been lying on the iron bed for an eternity, your head was heavy and your limbs ached. Still you could not figure out why and even though you just woked up you felt like exhaustion prevailed in you. You moaned and tried to orientate again. The base.

 

Sure , where else would you be?

 

"Slowly there." It was the familiar voice of the Red Bot. It was still somewhat indistinct but too characteristic to not recognize it.

You would surely not lie on the metal for another minute. Without paying attention to his words, you tried to get on your feet.

 

"She is already awake?", This time it was a surprised female voice. "You should still be lying." Adviced Arcee as you tried to keep the balance and somehow succeeded.

 

"What happened?", You fixed the ground briefly, but not for a long time and looked up slowly. You realized that it was the berth of the Cybertronians on which you had been lying. Amongst the fact that you did not have to look too high up to the Mech which was right in front of you and seemed ready to catch you in case you lost the balance and fell down meters. Of course. They had not needed one for humans until now.

 

"You've apparently come into contact with Energon. How ever that could happen ... ", your eyes wandered to Ratchet, who was standing on the monitor as usual. But now he turned to you. He looked annoyed. As always.

 

In a blink of the eye you remembered everything. The warm, soothing lights of the energon. Your hand. The warmth that turned into stinging heat and passed through your entire body. Energon ... how could that happen?

 

"It's been my fault," Arcee raised the voice again. "I should have been more attentive."

 

There followed some sad sounds that Bumblebee gave, you noticed only now that he was standing apart with Bulkhead. "No, that's no excuse," the Femme replied, and you could think of what Bumblebee had said.

 

"No. It wasn´t your fault, "you now clearly raised the voice. All eyes lay on you in the moment you noticed from the corner of your eyes that the Prime stepped towards you. "The only person to blame is me." You looked seriously at her and immediately away as you felt how sudden rage rose in you. You never acted that unconsciously. How could that happen to you? The question was buzzing around your head like an annoying fly.

You had the feeling all along that they did not see more than a child in you and that was not helping to proof the opposite.

 

"You couldn´t have known."

 

"So you could have known it?", You almost drove the petite Femme and repent it as soon as she returned a sour look, which you ,after a few seconds, escaped.

 

Then there was silence.

 

"Important is that you are doing well," the green bot now a came a step close to the berth. "You are, right?", You did not immediately notice the slight concern in his question and were only glad that he loosened the atmosphere.

 

"Yes I'm fine. "You felt like you just had risen from a grave ..... you probably just exaggerated.

 

The Yellow responded with an unconvincing tone sequence.

"You've heard her, Bee! She´s fine, "Cliffjumper reassured his comrade as he gave you a sobering smile and moved with him away from you.

 

Arcee went without a word. You knew you would apologize to her later.

 

Now it was Optimus who was aproaching to you and immidatley you wanted the others to stay. He knelt to talk with you on the same hight, which was almost possible in view of the high lounger.

 

"You nearly died today." His tone was the calm that you know since years- but there was something else in him. His gaze was iron and you felt like again, quietly, a little rage broke in you. You didn´t neraly notice this soft feeling of anger.

 

Just opened your mouth to defend you, but Ratchet was faster.

 

"You would have died. It is inexplicable how you could survive. "

 

Then you had to find an answer. You were actually on the verge of death? Ratchet had put it differently; You should have died, but you were not.

Before you had an answer, Optimus already had one.

 

"As a human you are more fragile and we know almost nothing about your medicine. We didnt think you would survive."

 

As a human...

This time you returned his gaze. You didn´t have taken their concern for you into account. Optimus ... maybe, but the others bearly know you.

 

"That ... ...", you tried to get clear your thoughts, but your head was heavy. "I didn´t want to be a burden." You can finally express your guilt. In this case, you had failed them twice.

 

Surely they didn´t care that much. Not really, but the responsibility weight heavy on their shoulders. You staggered. Your body was exhausted. Again his words echoed in your mind.

 

_As a human_.

 

It was better to go back to your room for the start. At least you believed so.

 

"Tell me only one thing." Ratchet did not seem to be finished yet and Optimus had still not raised again. For you the conversation was basically finished.

 

"Why did you take the energon?"

A little skeptical, you looked up at the Medic, who held your gaze. That he asked this question wondered you. You had expected him to believe that it was because of the stupidity of your race or at least as yours.

 

You tried to make an answer.

 

But you did not find any logical.

 

You were not that type person . You had learned byt working with machines and different materials that it was important to experimenti a little , of course. You had also learned that one did not simply mix unknown substances.

 

It was not your way to behave and the last time you were so careless ...

 

... you had touched the artifact.

 

 

"___?"

 

 

Optimus pulled you out of your mind. Apparently you were frozen for a moment.

 

"I don´t know ... I ... it was warm ... it´s light it ... atracted tme formally." It seemed more like you were trying to explain things to yourself. Even in your ears, it did not sound right. "I was thoughtless."

 

Without your knowledge, the two friends exchanged glances.

Your headaches didn´t get any better as you thought about this stupid act. About t Energon.

 

"You should rest."

You looked up when you heard Bulkhead. Apparently he had been listening.

 

"He's right," agreed the leader of the Autobots and handed you a hand. Shortly you examined these before you, rather badly than right, climbed on it and were carefully placed on the ground.

 

Slowly but as save as possible, you made your way to your room. Shortly you looked back at the giants before you entered it. "Thank you." You didnt know much more´to say, but maybe you talked not loud enough ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry for my mistakes. I´m doing my best but I can´t prevent them. I will search for mistakes in every chapter again and again.
> 
> If you find some, please let me know
> 
>  
> 
> Also: 
> 
> Thank you for you support ^^
> 
>  
> 
> LG
> 
> SEca


	5. Chapter Four: Pleading is not an Option. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgott that I release this at AoO too >-< So sorry

These had been a few weeks in which the team was hardly able to meet you. Actually, you did not want to avoid them intentional. Most of the time you spent in your room and tried your luck with Energon. Since Ratchet had not given you anything more, you didn´t ask again. You decided that you had to get along with what you had left.  
As it seemed, the Medic had kept the matter to himself and you thought it would be better if no one heard of it. You were sure that none of them would be very happy about it.

 

Quite simply, it was not so easy. Even if you did not say anything, the alliance existed between you and Optimus. As long as you were near each other, you did not hear each other but slowly you thought you felt more. Though it could be simple imagination ...

 

Be that as it may. You were sure to find out more about this substance. To do there was only one thing: experimentation. Although you already had experience in chemistry, you had always been more of a technician. It was not self-evident to you but until now nothing serious had happened. The five steps of science were not too difficult to follow for Noobs either.

 

On organic meat it etched in its raw form. Just as on metal, only that this was not etched, but only superficially damaged.

Your hand, on the other hand, had not carried the slightest injury.  
So much for continuity.

Testing the fluid for heat proved to turn out to be one of your worst ideas.  
It was no more than a drop and yet he caused a bang that did not go unnoticed.

**BOOM**

Smoke choked tears in your eyes, and you coughed out of the room. A smoke cloud escaped as you opened the door.

 

"In the name of Cybertron ... what are you doing?"

 

Still slightly coughing, you looked up at the orange bot and wiped your tears from the corner of your eyes.  
Slowly you stepped away from the door.

 

"I had a stupid idea."

On this answer you received a sigh, and the Medic turned away again.

"Well, that's nothing new."

A light smile crept on your face as you rolled your eyes.  
This got noticed by Cliffjumper, who was lured by the bang. You o noticed him the moment he reported.

"It does not look like I'm the only one with good mood today."

Not knowing what he was talking abot at all, Ratchet turned to him briefly, before turning away, shaking his head. You, on the other hand, gave the red bot a friendly look and approached. It was true. Since your silly accident a few weeks had passed and since then you had fully recovered. Your conversations with the bots were otherwise positive, it actually felt as if you would get to know them better.

You had even learned to deal better with Ratchet's self-sacrificing nature, which was often quite similar to yours. At least a little bit.

"I thought you were with the rest on patrol."

They still drove every day to rattle the area. Not just because of the Energon. They said it was because of Energon but also because of the Decepticons. Even though Optimus did not say it often. Although there was still no sign of them, he always worried about it.

"Not today. The Doc says I should drive down a course and cool down. "

He sounded quite unconvinced by this idea. A quiet sigh escaped your lips and you put your hands on your hip.  
Just yesterday, Cliff was thrown into some rocks during an evasive maneuver. He had driven too fast, and a car in front of him suddenly had to brake. At least it was what he had told you.  
You don´t agree with Ratchet often, but it would be better if he does not run through the streets today.

"Are you feeling better?"

Cliff gave you a look at the volume of the language: Please-do-not-start-you-too. He was hard at taking, you don´t doubt that. In addition, Ratchet had confirmed that he had not carried anything serious.  
"Let's see.", You still insisted on seeing the damage. For a short time, you had been working in an service station. It was a completely different world, but nevertheless ... the knowledge helped a little.

A little reluctantly he transformed into his V-Mode. At first glance one could see the laced paint on the front. A spotlight had been splintered, but the Medic had already replaced it. You were interested in the repair. It was no different from an ordinary car and yet something quite different.  
Cautiously, you cross over the scratched spot. It did not look nice, but you knew it did not hurt. The bodywork wasn´t really damaged. Here and there were other small scratches which one did not see from a distance.

Suddenly, you felt the need to clean him up. 

"Ratchet ... do you have any undercoating?"

He had probably not expected the question and you just hoped that they treat their color paint as you knew it from cars.

"I have."  
You expected some comment, something that should make you realize that it was not a good idea or the wrong time.   
"But I do not have a proper hue."

The Medics' readiness surprised you. But you did not think about it long, because just as you wanted to open the mouth a blue-red colored truck drove in the base. Just like him, Cliffjumper also changed back to his Alt-Mode.

"Nothing suspicious in the surrounding area."

He held fast to what no one in the room surprised. 

„And no Decepticon aktivity.“, added Cliff.  
You did not doubt that the Decepticons existed, but it did not seem as if they were ever show up here on earth.

"I suppose these are good news."  
The Prime glanced at you briefly. 

You had the feeling that he had not expected you outside your room.

"Even if they show up. They are not a problem for us. "

You looked at Cliffjumper, who seemed to be ready to deal with the evil Cybertronians. Suddenly, you were very glad that they had not be seen so far. At the same time, you thought that Cliff certainly would have no problems with them. Even if your stomach told you something different.

"We must not be inattentive." Ratchet also took part in the conversation.  
"Ratchet is right."

You already knew this type of conversation already. They always talked so seriously about it, although at the moment there was no Decepticons. You asked yourself if it was so wrong to relax for this period. It was stressful to always assume that something could happen at any moment. You had had enough of this in your childhood.  
It was on your lips to express your thoughts, but the red bot was faster.

 

"___ had just the idea to do my paint job."  
Cliff suddenly changed the topic and your thoughts were again directed to the paint.

 

"I didn´t knew you could do that."  
Well. Now without the varnish you couldn´t.

"I need color varnish, otherwise I can´t."

 

Ratchet turned away again. The conversation ended for him. Optimus, on the other hand, stayed where he stood and seemed as much in mind as you. You did not want either Ratchet or Optimus to drive you to a shop. Actually, Cliff could drive you a short distance without problems, but also the thought did not please you. Ratchet would also have something to complain about it. You thought for a little while.

"Should it be necessary, I will accompany you to the inner city."  
Surprised, you looked up to Optimus, who, to your surprise, made this suggestion. It had been a long time since you were alone with him. Actually, you had never really been alone since you met here on Earth.

On one hand, you did not want to make any circumstances, but you did not make the suggestion. You hesitated for a moment. It pleased you that he took a step by himself. Shortly you saw Cliffjumper, who just gave you a quick glance and smiled.  
"I would drive, but there definitely someone against that idea."  
Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Ratchet, who sighed and did not concern himself any more with it.

 

Without a word, however, you nodded and went to the big bot , which followed you with his optics. "You ... do not have to drive me. It doesn´t hurry. "You said again. But secretly, you hoped he would insist.  
In response, he transformed back into the V-mode. You felt like your heart made a small set of joy. It was nothing special and yet it made you happy.


	6. Chapter Five: Red Color Paint

There had been a few weeks in which the team was hardly able to meet you. Actually, you did not want to avoid them intentional. Most of the time you spent in your room and tried your luck with Energon. Since Ratchet had not given you anything more, you didn't ask again. You decided that you had to get along with what you had left.

As it seemed, the Medic had kept the matter to himself and you thought it would be better if no one heard of it. You were sure that none of them would be very happy about it.

Quite simply, it was not so easy. Even if you did not say anything, the alliance existed between you and Optimus. As long as you were near each other, you did not hear each other but slowly you thought you felt more. Though it could be simple imagination ...

Be that as it may. You were sure to find out more about this substance. To do there was only one thing: experimentation. Although you already had experience in chemistry, you had always been more of a technician. It was not self-evident to you but until now nothing serious had happened. The five steps of science were not too difficult to follow for Noobs either.

On organic meat it etched in its raw form. Just as on metal, only that this was not etched, but only superficially damaged.

Your hand, on the other hand, had not carried the slightest injury.

So much for continuity.

Testing the fluid for heat proved to turn out to be one of your worst ideas.

It was no more than a drop and yet he caused a bang that did not go unnoticed.

**BOOM**

Smoke choked tears in your eyes, and you coughed out of the room. A smoke cloud escaped as you opened the door.

"In the name of Cybertron ... what are you doing?"

Still slightly coughing, you looked up at the orange bot and wiped your tears from the corner of your eyes.

Slowly you stepped away from the door.

"I had a stupid idea."

On this answer you received a sigh, and the Medic turned away again.

"Well, that's nothing new."

A light smile crept on your face as you rolled your eyes.

This got noticed by Cliffjumper, who was lured by the bang. You o noticed him the moment he reported.

"It does not look like I'm the only one with good mood today."

Not knowing what he was talking abot at all, Ratchet turned to him briefly, before turning away, shaking his head. You, on the other hand, gave the red bot a friendly look and approached. It was true. Since your silly accident a few weeks had passed and since then you had fully recovered. Your conversations with the bots were otherwise positive, it actually felt as if you would get to know them better.

You had even learned to deal better with Ratchet's self-sacrificing nature, which was often quite similar to yours. At least a little bit.

"I thought you were with the rest on patrol."

They still drove every day to rattle the area. Not just because of the Energon. They said it was because of Energon but also because of the Decepticons. Even though Optimus did not say it often. Although there was still no sign of them, he always worried about it.

"Not today. The Doc says I should drive down a course and cool down. "

He sounded quite unconvinced by this idea. A quiet sigh escaped your lips and you put your hands on your hip.

Just yesterday, Cliff was thrown into some rocks during an evasive maneuver. He had driven too fast, and a car in front of him suddenly had to brake. At least it was what he had told you.

You don't agree with Ratchet often, but it would be better if he does not run through the streets today.

"Are you feeling better?"

Cliff gave you a look at the volume of the language: Please-do-not-start-you-too. He was hard at taking, you don't doubt that. In addition, Ratchet had confirmed that he had not carried anything serious.

"Let's see.", You still insisted on seeing the damage. For a short time, you had been working in an service station. It was a completely different world, but nevertheless ... the knowledge helped a little.

A little reluctantly he transformed into his V-Mode. At first glance one could see the laced paint on the front. A spotlight had been splintered, but the Medic had already replaced it. You were interested in the repair. It was no different from an ordinary car and yet something quite different.

Cautiously, you cross over the scratched spot. It did not look nice, but you knew it did not hurt. The bodywork wasn't really damaged. Here and there were other small scratches which one did not see from a distance.

Suddenly, you felt the need to clean him up. "Ratchet ... do you have any undercoating?"

He had probably not expected the question and you just hoped that they treat their color paint as you knew it from cars. "I have."

You expected some comment, something that should make you realize that it was not a good idea or the wrong time.

"But I do not have a proper hue."

The Medics' readiness surprised you. But you did not think about it long, because just as you wanted to open the mouth a blue-red colored truck drove in the base. Just like him, Cliffjumper also changed back to his Alt-Mode.

"Nothing suspicious in the surrounding area."He held fast to what no one in the room surprised.

„And no Decepticon aktivity.", added Cliff.

You did not doubt that the Decepticons existed, but it did not seem as if they were ever show up here on earth.

"I suppose these are good news."

The Prime glanced at you briefly. You had the feeling that he had not expected you outside your room.

"Even if they show up. They are not a problem for us. "

You looked at Cliffjumper, who seemed to be ready to deal with the evil Cybertronians. Suddenly, you were very glad that they had not be seen so far. At the same time, you thought that Cliff certainly would have no problems with them. Even if your stomach told you something different.

"We must not be inattentive." Ratchet also took part in the conversation.

"Ratchet is right."

You already knew this type of conversation already. They always talked so seriously about it, although at the moment there was no Decepticons. You asked yourself if it was so wrong to relax for this period. It was stressful to always assume that something could happen at any moment. You had had enough of this in your childhood.

It was on your lips to express your thoughts, but the red bot was faster.

"___ had just the idea to do my paint job."

Cliff suddenly changed the topic and your thoughts were again directed to the paint.

"I didn't knew you could do that."

Well. Now without the varnish you couldn't.

"I need color varnish, otherwise I can't."

Ratchet turned away again. The conversation ended for him. Optimus, on the other hand, stayed where he stood and seemed as much in mind as you. You did not want either Ratchet or Optimus to drive you to a shop. Actually, Cliff could drive you a short distance without problems, but also the thought did not please you. Ratchet would also have something to complain about it. You thought for a little while.

"Should it be necessary, I will accompany you to the inner city."

Surprised, you looked up to Optimus, who, to your surprise, made this suggestion. It had been a long time since you were alone with him. Actually, you had never really been alone since you met here on Earth.

On one hand, you did not want to make any circumstances, but you did not make the suggestion. You hesitated for a moment. It pleased you that he took a step by himself. Shortly you saw Cliffjumper, who just gave you a quick glance and smiled.

"I would drive, but there definitely someone against that idea."

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Ratchet, who sighed and did not concern himself any more with it.

Without a word, however, you nodded and went to the big bot , which followed you with his optics. "You ... do not have to drive me. It doesn't hurry. "You said again. But secretly, you hoped he would insist.

In response, he transformed back into the V-mode. You felt like your heart made a small set of joy. It was nothing special and yet it made you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter is a little short and everything takes a little long. I promise after the next chapter I will add some more action.
> 
> I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes. After all I'm not a native english speaker.
> 
> Have a nice week!
> 
> Aversa


End file.
